marvel_cinematic_universe_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Corporation
The Corporation is a secret crime-espionage organisation and the successor to the Maggia following the conflict between the Maggia and HYDRA in the 1980's. Unlike the Maggia families, the Corporation acts through the authority and power of businessmen and politicians. They are especially interested in superhumans – both recruiting and creating them. History Foundation The Corporation arose following HYDRA's conflict against the Maggia in the 1980's. What remained of the Maggia's true power was taken to the Midwestern United States where a the Corporation was founded by former Maggia member Matthew Gilden. Members * Matthew Gilden * Don Thomas * Lloyd Block * Richard Yurocko To sort through Some of their earlier operations included funding Silvermane during his leadership of Hydra, and the assassination of Phillip Hart, thereby obtaining his invention dubbed "zero fluid." Hart’s son, Jack, wanted revenge and took on the Corporation. During the battle, he was doused with the zero fluid and became Jack of Hearts. He set out to destroy them with the help of White Tiger, Shang-Chi, Iron Fist and others. The group discovered White Tiger's brother, Filippo, was one of the ringleaders and the man who ordered Hart's death. Using a man named Stryke to lead their forces against the heroes, the Corporation gathered aboard a freighter they used as a base. Stryke was defeated, and instead of facing their accusers, Filippo, and other Corporation leaders, committed suicide. Other factions of the Corporation were still fully functional, and their East Coast branch pit the Constrictor against the Hulk, hoping to capture the man-brute by kidnapping Hulk's friend, Jim Wilson. The operation failed. Once they discovered a traitor had defected to S.H.I.E.L.D., Corporation leaders sent another agent called Night Flyer to terminate him, but he was defeated by Captain America and Falcon. Later still, one of the leaders inside the Corporation had his nephew, Michael Stivak design a suit for their agents to use, but once Stivak discovered his uncle was a criminal, he donned the suit to escape under the alias of Torpedo. Stivak was defeated by Daredevil over a misunderstanding, and the suit was passed to Brock Jones after he found Stivak buried under a pile of rubble. The Corporation sent the Rocketeers after Brock, but he evaded them. Jack of Hearts was again target by the Corporation when they sent Jonathan Hemlock to kill him, but Hemlock accidentally killed himself by tearing open Jack's suit and was blasted by the uncontrollable Zero energy. Jack then helped Thing defeat the Machinesmith after he was hired to steal the technology of the Fantastic Four. S.H.I.E.L.D. was again targeted as the Corporation planted two of their agents, Vamp and Blue Streak, into the new Super-Agents division alongside genuine heroes like Texas Twister and Marvel Man. They also attempted to use another agent, Veda, to seduce and terminate Captain America. Nick Fury began to check into Veda’s background, but she was killed by her superiors when this action turned her into a liability. The Corporation next set their sights on Machine Man, intending to study and create more like him. His resistance prompted a hostile response in a hired assassin named Konik, but Machine Man survived nevertheless. Their mission to capture the Hulk had not been abandoned either, but this time they sent Moonstone to do the job. Using her superior psychiatric skills, Moonstone undid all of the rehabilitative breakthroughs Doc Samson achieved with the Hulk, and she cause General Ross to suffer a nervous breakdown. In a second attempt to kidnap Jim Wilson, Vamp and Blue Streak were used to capture Wilson's uncle, the Falcon, but this led to Captain America suspecting a traitor within S.H.I.E.L.D. Blue Streak gave himself away, and Vamp beat him into a coma in order to protect her secret. Captain America and the Vamp went to free Falcon and found Hulk a captive as well. Vamp eventually revealed herself to be a traitor, but once the Hulk was freed, he was too powerful for the Corporation to handle. The highest ranking member of the Corporation, Curtiss Jackson, wanted revenge against the Hulk and Machine Man, but even with assigning all his resources to the task, Jackson could not accomplish his goal. Eventually, Dr. Karl Malus arranged to create new super agents like Coldfire – the brother of Luke Cage. Malus went on to abduct Cage's father and the Agent which elicited a response from the Agent's father, the Tinkerer. He hired Luke Cage and Dakota North to save his son, and Cage convinced Coldfire to destroy the Corporation's facilities. During a time where those with special abilities were required to register with the appropriate authorities, the Corporation gave them an alternative solution. Their surgeons were performing miracles by implanting organs of the alien Skrulls into human recipients, giving them shape shifting abilities – if they survived the process. Four of the Corporation's initial success stories were Ferocia, Blue Streak, King Size and Flame. Unfortunately, a grudge held by Ricadonna against Misty Knight and Colleen Wing eventually ended with the Heroes for Hire discovering the location of the secret facility. A battle ensued with Ricadonna's Rogues and then Ricadonna herself, now a shape shifter as well, and The Corporation was destroyed as a result of an explosion when Ricadonna inadvertently blew up their Skrull organ generator. Category:Organizations